World of Secrets
by BugBite14
Summary: A pack of vampires are looking for something. But what are they looking for? Sesshomaru has met these vampires before? What other secrets will be unfolded? What is with one of the vampires once they see Sesshomaru again? Again! Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!!! This is my second story so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha. But Naforia is one person I do own and same with some other people in my story! I made her up so don't take what's not yours! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

Their keen senses picked up the sent of blood that made their hair stand at the back of their necks. With their incredible speed, they bolted through the forest as if it were life and death. Their hearts have stopped and they have ice cold, brick-like skin. Their not like us. Or are they?

A group of vampires as parched as hell are headed towards a village ready to feast upon many blood-veined humans. With them on the trail of death you know there will be bloodless bodies everywhere you step. Their blood shot eyes glared at the bright, heavenly, full moon for various seconds. The glistening moon's shine followed their every move as they speed past trees in a blur. The vampires found a few "snacks" strutting towards the village with a pleasing look on their faces until terror over took their expressions as the vampires feed on their bodies. They failed to wipe off all the blood that covered their front of their bodies, but they continued to descend forward towards the village.

When they could see the light of the lanterns in the village they halted and peered behind trees to check if the village had guards. And indeed there were. There were about fifteen in armor that covered every inch of their body except their eyes. The armor shimmered in the moon light. They stopped at the opening of the forest and hid in the shadows of the forest. The place smelt like perfumes and the terrible smell of wet cloth.

"Do you think we could take them Naforia?" anxiously asked one of the vampires. His hair was a glistening white with eyes as black as can be. He also, as all the others in that pack, had white, shiny, thin fangs that craved for blood. His name was destined to be Vincent. The girl he asked happens to be his twin sister. If her hair shines and makes a reflection it could blind someone, because of her pure white hair. Her luscious, alluring, red lips hid her extended, thin, but very sharp fangs. The external look that's different between them happened to be her deep emerald green eyes. Every guy who just glanced in her direction would fall hopelessly in love with her. Naforia's personality was very different from her brother. He didn't believe in mercy; only destruction. She had to agree with it even though she did believe in it because of their rules.

"Of course we can idiot!" determinedly answered Naforia. She briefly paused and then continued "They're weak pathetic mortals." she added. "But you're not going to do anything! None of you are! It's not your mission!" Naforia said glaring angrily at the clan with a frown. "Stay hidden. I'll be back later. And don't get into mischief okay? Good-bye." She left without another word. She started to stroll towards the village, but an immense, cold hand caught her before she took another step. It happened to swing her around to look right into her fiancé's dull, but worried eyes. He looked handsome with his gold hair and blue eyes. His exceedingly pale skin was very bright and it blended well with his hair and eyes.

"Please be careful Naforia. I understand our situation and realize that your mission is vital, but I can't help to think you doing this alone is the safest way to ensure your wellbeing." Her fiancé, Peter, questioned. Instantly a tall vampire came over to them. He had black hair and eyes the color of wonder, a light blue. He also contained a pair of shining twin fangs hanging malevolently under his upper lip.

He marched up to them and he coldly stated "This is her mission and her mission alone. She needs to find what we're looking for before we parish." He turned to Naforia. "You need to get going, now. We will instead go with Vincent's plan." He gestured toward the village. She glared at him coldly, but nodded in agreement.

"Father, why must you cut into everything I'm about to say!" she turned towards Peter and stared into his eyes. "Peter I'll be ok. I'm sure I'll be back long before dawn. Don't worry." She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

The guards heard the chattering and pointed their swords and arrows toward the source of the noise. "Who's there?!" one of the guards demanded. With the exception of one, all the men were dressed in unison. The guard that asked wore incredible, stunning, smooth metal armor. His outfit included a sparkling helmet with feathers jutting out of the top. The feathers were a hideous combination of neon green, dark brown, and glittering silver. He was the one who dressed different from the others. The other fourteen men looked the same except they indeed didn't acquire a hat. Naforia assumed he was the commanding officer. She warned the others to stay put and walked off into the clearing.

"Please help. I'm from a nearby village. I've been walking for a long while please allow me to stay the night." The guards hesitated, but soon found themselves sheathing their weapons back into their original state. Two guards came up to her and each gently grabbed her arm to lead her inside.

The wind changed around the guards as they neared the village. Suddenly they heard a very sinister laugh. It sounded like it was in their head, but when they looked around they gasped with shocked faces. The laugh came from Naforia. The smile she worn upon her face was neither happy nor warm. Her smile was dreadfully wicked and twisted. Her eyes narrowed and looked at the stunned faces of the guards. She showed her fangs in a cynical smile.

"Ah! What are you?!" yelled one of the guards next to her. The other one was trembling with fear and looked discombobulated. Their answer was found in seconds as many more people came out of the woods with smiles from hell.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" she roared as her soothing green eyes became a flaming pit of anger. The guards shrieked as she slashed the helmets off of their now floating bodies. Inside the helmets still held the terrorized faces plastered on their now decapitated heads. Their floating bodies fell limply to the ground with a thud and a clash of metal as their bodies shifted lifelessly on the ground to their final stage in life. She heard the other guards yelp and noticed the other vampires in her group had followed in her lead. The other guards fell limply as she turned around in a delightful smile of accomplishment. He brother approached her and her smile quickly faded.

"Nice job sis!" Vincent announced as he came up to her and reached out for her hand, but his hand was viciously shoved back into him. Naforia grimaced at him. He just chuckled.

"I do not take pleasure in the act of killing innocent human beings!" she hissed. He raised an eye brow to this remark.

"Oh really? Why, then, did I see a smirk upon your face at the excitement of the hunt? I read your face like a book. You enjoyed yourself rather well if I say so myself." He sneered. She slowly transformed her frown to a bright and happy smile.

"Your right. I guess I did enjoy a little of the hunt." She fibbed.

"Really?" he gasped in disbelief towards her admitting the truth so easily.

"No, not really dumbass!" she growled. "Like I said, I don't enjoy other people's deaths! You know I hate being a monster towards others! Well with the exception of you!" she thundered.

"Ok, ok jeez!" he shrugged with his hands in front of him as if to protect him from her fury. He stepped towards the bodies she had decapitated and smiled with anything but warmth. He laughed at the blood spewing out of were the heads should be. The moon's light hit the blood and the blood glowed. The pack laughed at the slaughter. The vampires gathered around the guards and sunk their teeth into their bloody bodies with eagerness. They were overwhelmed with joy of the feast. Most of the vampires feasted while a couple others moved on towards the village. The vampires who were feasting quickly finished draining the blood of the now lifeless guards and followed the others towards the village.

**Hey people! How's the story? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D You might not understand how this relates to Inuyasha, but you will :D Please review!**

**-BugBite14**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Village

The pack of blood-suckers approached the village, but stood far enough for no one to witness their arrival. A couple more were still on there way to join to the group from their earlier 'snack'. A few were covered in blood; especially around their twisted lips that held a malevolent smile. Naforia and Vincent stood in the front of the pack with their father, Dexter. Their father happens to be the leader of the pack.

"Father, why have we stopped? Let's move on." Naforia whined with question and eagerness.

"No! We must wait for the others! We are a clan! We must stick together!" Dexter boomed angrily. Defeated Naforia pouted and backed away from her father. Their father, as they've lived with for centuries, conceived of a very loose temper.

As the final members of their posy arrived Dexter finally spoke. "Naforia is going to the village to bring back what's rightfully ours!" He announced. There were some cheers from the group, but they hushed when Dexter raised his hand in silence. "Now if our plan fails, we'll go along with Vincent's plan. That means that Naforia will have failed us and our high expectations for her return with the amulet. And we will attack the humans with no mercy! We will rip out the hearts of the ones who denied for the jewel to return to us! They will die like their ancestors did those many decades ago!" Dexter roared as the crowd of 'people' shouted with approval.

***

Naforia informed everyone to stay away from the village unless she failed. The vampires marched back to their campsite. With approval she strode her way towards the village. As she continued her path to the village she tripped over a root jutting out of the ground from a near by tree. She tumbled down a hill and stopped just feet away from the village. She sat up with a gasp of pain. She stood up only to fall again, but she happen to be caught. She looked up at the person holding her and gasped. She noticed his white hair cascading down over his shoulder. She glanced towards his face and stared at the semi-circular moon-like mark on his forehead. She looked over his face and spotted two stripes of purple markings across each cheek. Naforia dived into his magnificent amber eyes in awe. He lifted her onto her feet and held onto her incase she fell once more.

They stood in silence until Naforia couldn't keep her anger inside any longer. "Why the hell, are you here?" she spat. He recoiled in a hurtful manner.

"Why am I'm I here? Why am I'm I here?!" he raised his voice. "Why are you here?!"

"You never answered my question!" she responded. He glared at her with hurtful and mistrustful eyes.

"I'm here for something." he answered. "Something that belongs to my family." He calmly added. She raised an eyebrow at his statement signaling for him to continue his reason for being at the village. _This could prove troublesome _Naforia thought. "I'm here for a sword. This sword has immense power and it originally belonged to my father." He sighed. When he finished she marched away from him towards the village to continue her mission. "Hey wait! You never told me why it is that you're here!" he shouted after her.

She stopped and turned around with great pace and dashed towards him with such speed he barely noticed her until she stopped and appeared right in front of him. Her eyes looked as if they were the entrance to hell. They were a fiery red with anger and hurt within them. "Why do you care?! Since the last time I saw you, you made it flawlessly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me Sesshomaru!" she replied with a hoarse voice. She twisted around with her eyes at the brink of tears. . Her tears threatened to plummet down her face, but she kept them in check. She tried to hold them back with all her might from the wounding memories from the past. She felt her chin being held and brought up for her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's. When she looked into his eyes the water droplets fell. Her tears cascaded down her face like a waterfall, but the mini waterfall happen to be smeared clean off her face. She looked at him in wonder. _Hasn't he caused me enough pain already! What is he thinking?! Does he think he can just start over and redo what he has wronged in the past? He can't. Everything was so real and too greatly it had broken me down…until I was lost in a lonely void. How can he just forget? Forget what he has caused me these past decades! I will never forgive him! _"What do you want from me?" she asked failing to keep her pain out her voice.

"I…" for once he found himself stumped. He sought out the words to explain why he would show affection in such a conduct, but found none.

"Of coarse." She muttered under her breathe. She knew he heard it by his sudden change of position. He felt saddened. He knew why she begun to mope like she did now. It was his doing. He had never meant to hurt her in such a horrific way.

"I must go." She spoke. He felt disappointed with her words and thought about arguing, but she continued before he could. "I have to hurry before sunrise… Good-bye." She added and without anymore words she hurried off into the village. He craved to chase after her, but he found himself climbing up the hill and into the trees to rest for the night. He stopped at the edge of the forest and peered down towards the village. _Good-bye…Naforia._ And with that he left into the darkened woods to rest and meet up with the rest of his companions.

Naforia stumbled on the worn-down paths of the village still upset with the incident with her and Sesshomaru. While she was rubbing the watered paths of tears off of her face she collided with someone and fell backwards. She glanced up and saw a boy smiling at her. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He grinned and held out a hand to help her get up. She didn't return the smile, but she gripped his hand and he pulled her up. "You're not from around here are you?" he questioned gesturing towards her outfit. She wore tight black pants that stopped at her ankles and a black v-neck top.

"No…I'm from a near by village." She fibbed. She looked to the east and noticed a light source was just about to show itself. _Dammit! Father will not be pleased! _She thought. Without taking her eyes off the sunrise she said "I must go! I don't have much time." And with that she departed in a rather unnaturally fast pace. The boy stared off in the direction as she disappeared into the woods.

"Bye then." He muttered with a gloomy voice.

Naforia gasped when she felt someone gripping her hand extremely hard to the point she started crying "Stop! Please stop!" But no matter how hard she struggled her brother's grasp was unbreakable. He dragged her a bit of a distance before they entered a dark, clammy, cave. "Where are you taking me?" there was no answer. "Let me go!" she screeched, but still no answer. They stopped at what looked like a room with walls of soft blood red curtains. Vincent heaved her inside of the curtains and threw her across the room and into the caves rock wall. Her cry in pain blended in with the thunderous thud from the throw.

"What were you doing this entire night?! Did you forget about the essential mission you were assigned?! If you didn't want the job I could have easily picked Vincent instead!" Dexter boomed with rage. Naforia got up with struggle, but she managed to stand and listen to them.

"I would have done the task without hesitation, but Father picked you!! And what do you do? You disgrace his honorable decision? You are a humiliation to our pack! You should be exiled this minute, but…" Vincent hollered, but he got cut off.

"Calm yourself Vincent."Dexter breathed. "Although Vincent makes a good point I will give you one more night to complete this mission, but if you fail to do so I will have no choice but to go along with Vincent's plan." Vincent grimaced at Naforia and she growled in warning.

"You may leave, Naforia." Dexter softly announced and gestured towards the entrance. Naforia did not disobey and left leaving Vincent the color of a deep, blood red

"Why the hell did you just let her go?!" Vincent shouted with fury.

"Calm down! She is still doing her mission. And as long as she is doing that I don't give a damn what she does!" Dexter said angrily and left leaving Vincent in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Inuyasha characters… although I wish I did, I don't. *cry* But people, I did create Naforia… So please don't copy that character into your stories… On with the story!**

**I want to give a special thanks to ****KagomeKairi1507. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!!! **_**Now**_** on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Some Explanations

Naforia woke lying against a tree's rough trunk. She inspected her back for the gash she was rewarded with earlier. To her surprise, the slash happened to be bandaged up, but she didn't remember anyone patching it up for her. She finally managed to notice that the sun shine almost touched her body, but the tree's trunk blocked the sun's awful rays from her highly flammable, pain skin. She inched over a little to move away from the light. _Who did this? I have no idea how I even got here, but it looks like I'm stuck here until sun down _she thought. She tried to reframe from moving too much. The tree's trunk was indeed massive, but even the tree couldn't help her if her foot or hand was to be caught in the light. While she sat down she tried to think up what happened earlier. _The last thing I remember is stumbling through the ruff of bushes and getting cut up by tree branches… and then everything became dark… I think I passed out, but then who patched me up? Who brought me here? Wherever here is._

It was then she investigated her surroundings and not just the tree trunk. The tree supporting her back was at the edge of a meadow engulfed by a field with magnificent pink, orange, and red hues. She thought back when she was still human and thought _This reminds me so much of the hues of a sunset. I remember the warmth of the sun…as if that was its way of saying good night. I miss those days of watching the sun's final hours of day. _She was so mesmerized by the grassland that she didn't notice there was someone next to her.

"So you have awoken?" said a calm, deep voice. She shot around to see Sesshomaru standing beside the tree that supported her back.

She looked up at him and yelled "What the hell did you do that for?! You scared the crap out of me!" but as she finished yelling she winced and her hand flew toward her neck. She gasped at her hand as she saw her blood staining her fingers. "What is this? What happened? I don't remember being slashed in the neck!" she shouted with worry in her voice.

He knelt down beside her and noticed her wound had reopened. "I found you lying on the ground and a lizard demon came up to you to have his fill for the night. I rushed over to slay it, but before I could he slashed your neck. I exterminated the pest and tended to your wounds." He explained as he began to patch up her wounds once more. She bit her lip trying to keep the gasp of pain from escaping her mouth as he tended to her neck. "So has your pack sent you on another ridiculous mission?" she nodded. "That explains why you were at a human village... alone. I also know you are after a jewel within the village... aren't you?" he sighed.

"Well that's none of your business isn't? Stay out of my way. I have to do this I already failed one day I don't need to fail again. That'll earn me another gash or two." She said as he finished patching the cut.

"How could a father do such a cruel thing to his daughter?" he demanded. She looked into his eyes and noticed they were filled with worry for her safety and hatred towards what her own family has caused her. He started to lead in to kiss her, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. He looked upset from her act and knelt there like a statue waiting for her explanations of her action.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but... I'm engaged... with Peter. You remember him, right?" she informed. He had a hurt look, but it was quickly plastered with the same cold, emotionless face as usual.

"You said you didn't love him... guess things have changed since I last saw you." He replied as he got up to leave, but he was seized by a hand. He turned to look into her glistening, green eyes.

"I don't love him... It's an arranged marriage." She explained quickly. He sat back down next to her now very interested in what she had to say. "My father thought it would be a good idea if I married him... since he's the next leader of the southern tribe of vampires." She said with annoyance in her voice. _Is she upset with the marriage her father set up? She looks hurt… I hope she isn't still hurt about the past. I'm over it… Aren't I?_ He asked himself as his mind shot back in time to the very night he infuriated Naforia. He kept thinking about how he disappointed her, but a shout pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" she asked as she knocked on his head as if he were a door. He looked at her with angry eyes but he kept his mouth shut in fear of hurting her again.

"Sorry... I was thinking." He mumbled. Her facial expression change from annoyance to shock. He looked at her quizzically. "What?" He asked with no emotion.

"Oh no, your thinking!" she giggled. He was about to protest, but when her laugh rang through his ears he couldn't help but to smile. "What? Why are you smiling? It must be serious if you're so merry." He quickly changed his face with his usual emotionless mask.

"Nothing... Never mind." He said as he stood up and strode away from her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked. He stopped and turned half-way around and gazed at her. For a second you could sense the sadness in his face, but it was covered up with another void mask.

"I have to return to my companions. I must be going." He said calmly as he continued to disappear into the woods. She sat there still surrounded by the light. _He's such an imbecile _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Here is chapter 4. And chapter 5 is coming soon :D**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4

William

Naforia caught some sleep while she waited for the sun to set. She stirred and woke to see that the sun had vanished from sight not too long ago. She lifted herself up off the ground and headed for the village to once again try to succeed in her mandatory task. She arrived at the village a couple of minutes later. She mostly clung to the shadows as she crept on the worn down path. She heard laughter and voices up ahead so she stopped and listened closely to what they appeared to be saying.

"Wait up William!" a young boy giggled as he tried to catch up to the older boy.

"Hurry up Walter!" he laughed as he ran away from the boy he called Walter.

"Well what's the point of playing this game if you run faster?" Walter whined. She noticed Walter had short curly, auburn hair and adorable brown eyes. She noticed that the older boy was the boy she saw the other night. The older boy had the same hair and eyes, but he was well-built. _He could help me get the jewel _she thought. She walked over to the boys who were now wrestling each other to the ground.

"Hello." Naforia said trying to get their attention. Both heads turned to her.

"Hi lady! I haven't seen you in the village so you must be from another village, right? What are you doing in our village? What's your name? How long are you sta…" Walter said, but William covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry bout that. He's a little brat. What- Yuck! Walter! That's disgusting!" he said as he removed his hand from his younger brother's mouth. She giggled when she caught sight of the spit on his hand. He wiped away the spit on his pants as he said "So what's your name?"

"My name is Naforia. And yours is William, correct?" she asked. He nodded with a warm smile curving his lips._ I don't think it's bad to tell him my real name, but father will be most likely to disagree with my strategy._

"So what's your business here?" he asked.

"Umm I'm just here to get away from my village a bit." She fibbed, but he seemed to believe it.

"That bad?" he asked. She nodded a yes and smiled.

"We should go inside. You can come if you'd like." William said gesturing towards a hut.

"Sure." She replied. He led Walter and her back to the hut he lived in. When they arrived at the hut it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light from the fire inside. They all gathered around the fire. Naforia sat across from the brothers who were gazing into the fire. They sat in silence for a while until finally William spoke up.

"Walter, why don't you go to bed? It's getting pretty late, ok?" and with a moan Walter crawled to the door leading to another room and left for some much needed sleep. Once he left Naforia spoke up.

"Can I trust you?" she asked softly.

"Um sure, why?" he asked with suspicion.

"I need your help with something important." She said with a look of seriousness. He looked at her with troubled eyes.

"What is it that you may need my help with?" he asked in wonder.

"Can you keep a secret? I know we just met, but I need someone's help."

"Yes I can keep a secret. But what do you need help with?" He asked with a serious tone.

"You are aware of the jewel your village contains, right?" she asked. He nodded in agreement and she continued. "Well very bad things are going to happen if I don't get the jewel. It's very important that I get it before it's too late." His eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend what she was referring to.

"Oh. Ok so you want me to help you, who I don't even know, try to steal a priceless artifact that belongs to the village I live in? And when I steal it you leave with it and leave me to face the angry people in my village who will never forgive me for stealing such a precious jewel and probably kick me outta here and never let me return to my brother?" he asked as if she were crazy.

"Listen you're going to have to learn to trust me. If not you won't see the light of day again. Everyone living here is going to die. Understand?" he nodded.

"But what exactly is coming for us?" he asked curiously.

"Listen there are creatures in this world you would be lucky to never hear of. They want the jewel and will stop at nothing until they have it." She sighed thinking of her father and brother.

"Are you one of them?" he asked.

"Huh? How do you suspect I'm one of them?"She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Well it seems that you know a lot about this." He stated.

She nodded. "You could say I'm one of them, but I'm not as cold as the others. They're bloodthirsty. I can be but I choose to not kill innocent humans." She said not realizing what she had said. He gasped.

"So who are you referring to? What are you referring to?" he asked.

She had already said too much. If she were to tell him, he'd surely die. "Well I think it's best if you didn't know. The world I live in is very dangerous." She tried to change the subject to avoid anymore questions. "I think it's time I go… Good-bye William I will seek for your help tomorrow night. Please think about what I said. It's important and I need your help." With those last words she slipped out of the tent and into the night. _I'm going to be killed! _She thought as she aimlessly walked around the forest.

_**Else Where…**_

He tore the hut door off and stormed in. Suddenly there was a scream for help, but it was soon muffled. He strode back into the night and into the forest carrying what looked like a small boy over his shoulder. A boy dashed out of the hut screaming a familiar name. "WALTER!" he screeched but he was too late.

_**Back to Naforia…**_

"What was that?" Naforia said with worry. _That sounded like William._ She shrugged and continued to stroll around the forest. Suddenly there was a snapping sound like a twig being breaking in half. Naforia twisted around and grabbed her small dagger on her waist ready to kill if it was a demon. She was shocked to see William gasping for breath. He had beads of sweat running down his face.

"Please … help. My brother … was kidnapped." He rasped with pauses of breath in between his words.

"Did you see what the person looked like?" she asked.

"Ya, but not much. He knocked me out when I noticed him taking him." He said starting to tear up, but he refused to let his tears fall. "The guy appeared to look like you except for his black eyes." Her expression changed from worried to anger and frustration. He saw the expression and asked "Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "I should have known he couldn't stay out of this." She mumbled to herself angrily. "When will he ever learn?"

"So you know him?" he asked once again trying to receive an answer.

"Yes, but you have to stay out of this. I'll go find your brother, but you have to stay here." She said.

"What? No! He's my brother, I'm helping!" he said.

"I'm sorry but if you come you'll surely died along with Walter. Stay here." She said as she ran in significant speed towards to cave where she expected to find Walter. He stood at the same spot she had left him in thinking how ridiculous this was. _This is crazy! She's the one who will need my help._ He then decided to follow her, but had troubles finding out where she disappeared to.

**Hey people sorry I haven't been on for a while. I blame homework :D And the next chapter will hopefully be posted a lot faster than this one was. :D**

**-BugBite14**

**Thanks to my boyfriend!!! Thanks for the encouragement :D X's and O's to the people reading!!! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Fight

He smirked when he saw Naforia at the opening of the cave. She searched for Vincent in the little crowd of vampires. "What the crap are you trying to do?!?! You're endangering this mission! Where is the boy?!" she looked around for him but he was no where to be seen. She saw Vincent smirk evilly. "Where the hell is the boy, Vincent?!" He just kept smirking though. She lunged at him in an immense speed and held him by his throat against the rock wall. He laughed malevolently for a long while, but stopped when she started digging her claws into his neck, causing blood to flow gently down his rock-like skin.

"How … dare… you. You bitch." He hissed as he slapped her across the face with such force causing her to fly into the other side of the massive cave. She grunted for the impact. The other vampires started to gather around them, but kept their distance away from the twins fearing to be caught in the brutal fight.

"I'll kill you, you ungrateful girl! I don't care what father says anymore, I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he shouted as he ran over to her and picked her up by her hand and through her towards the entrance of the cave. With a painful gasp she hit a tree, but managed to lift herself up. She wiped off the blood from the side of her mouth, but froze when she noticed a figure staring at her in terror. _Oh shit. William._

"William run." She wheezed. He defied her and ran to her aid.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"William, run!"She shouted and pushed him away from her towards the woods. He fell and watched in horror as a fanged demon appeared from the cave. He looked back over to Naforia and gasped in shock. He noticed the thin, sharp fangs hanging in her mouth as she said "Well, well, well, look who decided to come out from hiding from his wittle cave." He charged at her with his sharp claws. She jumped up onto a tree branch at the last second and caused him to run into the tree trunk. She laughed and jumped down to where he now lied on the ground. _Ha and he calls me weak. He's the one who ran into a tree that caused him to become unconscious. _She leaned over him looking at his peaceful face, but all of a sudden a hand gripped her neck. She gasped in pain.

"You're so gullible." He laughed as he rose up from where he was, still gripping his sister's neck. "I'm going to love this." he said as his grip tightened. She struggled for breath as his grasp was unbearable tight. Unexpectedly his grip loosened. She looked at Vincent's face and he seemed troubled. He then turned to look at William.

Naforia noticed that he was throwing rocks and sticks at him shouting "Get away from her demon!" Vincent laughed wickedly at him.

"I'm not a demon idiot. I'm a blood sucking vampire and so is your friend here. We kill humans and demons for their blood. We live off it. It's how we survive dumbass." He chuckled as he turned back to Naforia tightening his grip once again. She clawed at his hand and arm, but nothing seemed to work. Her vision soon became blurry and her hands became limp. Vincent laughed at his accomplishment, but he almost immediately found himself hitting the ground hard. Naforia fell from the tree she was pinned to. Before everything went black Naforia spotted Sesshomaru running towards her brother and throwing him towards the cave where the other vampires were watching. Vincent was hurtling towards them. They moved out of the way the moment before he knocked into them. The thud from Vincent's bones hitting rock was deafening. She saw him take out a sword and pointing it towards Vincent. He said something softly and the sword emitted a blinding blue light. The light engulfed Vincent and with the light he vanished. She called Sesshomaru over to her.

"Sesshomaru, make sure William is ok." She pointed towards William who was lying on the ground. Her vision went black.

***

She woke right outside the cave entrance feeling very sore from the fight. She carefully stood up and walked over to William. He looked ok, but he seemed deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" she said gently snapping him from his thoughts. He recoiled from her.

"What are you? Some kind of demon?" he asked with a scared tone. She sighed.

"I'm a vampire. Sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to get involved in this. Mortals usually die if they knew. Vampires chase down the humans who do know, but if you listen to what I say you should be fine." She said. He was shocked at how straight forward she was being.

"What happened to Walter?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but he wasn't with Vincent." She said.

"Was Vincent the guy you were fighting?" he asked.

"Yes, my idiotic brother." She said. She noticed a figure heading towards them. "Thank you for your help Sesshomaru." William suddenly freaked out.

"Naforia run it's a demon!" He said trying to pull her up from the ground. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but she refused to move.

"William, stop. He's a friend. He won't hurt you." She said trying to calm him down.

"Well can you come help me find my brother then?" he pleaded.

"Ugh fine." she said as she got up. "Do you wanna come with?" she asked turning towards Sesshomaru.

"Fine." He said as he followed them into the woods.

***

"Where could he be? It's almost sunrise." William asked worriedly. Naforia looked to the east and saw the darkness of night start to disappear into the light.

"William do you know your way back from here?" she asked quickly. He nodded so Naforia continued in a rather quick way. "Well I must go. Good-bye." She said as she ran like the speed of light to a nearby cave leaving Sesshomaru and William stranded. She ran inside and stopped once she knew the light couldn't reach her. She sat against the wall letting her mind slip back into the past.

_**Flashback…**_

_She woke to rustling of leaves by the hut she was sleeping in. "Who's there?" she asked as she stood up. A figure appeared at the door and Naforia smiled with her fangs hanging out._

"_Hey. What have you been up too?" he said with a little smile._

"_Nothing, I've been stuck in here the whole day. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously._

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me to find a sword that once belonged to my father long ago." He said._

_She thought about it for a while. "Why do you want me to come with you?"_

_He started walking out of the hut saying "Well if you don't want to go I'm going to leave on my own."_

_She grabbed a sword and dagger she had with her and chased after him. "Wait up!"_

_He slowed down, but kept going the direction he had been. "I didn't think you'd come. Isn't that a rule? Never wonder off without permission? Won't you be exiled or something?" he said with no emotion as he continued to wonder into the forest._

"_Yes, yes, and yes, but I don't care. I hate being cooped up there all the time. I want to have an adventurous life. Not a boring one with rules and limitations. I hate to kill innocent humans. Although human blood is the key to our survival there is another way: animal blood. I know that it's not as strong and appetizing as human blood" she paused and shuttered at the thought "I cannot continue to kill mercilessly like my reckless brother. I'm glad to leave them. That's their only way to drink. I can't obey that hideous rule any longer."_

"_So you're willing to give up your family for a life without rules?" he asked._

"_Yes." She said. "So where is this _special_ sword of yours?"_

"_It's where ever my father kept it hidden once he died. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere where he was buried. I don't know –"_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice. Naforia froze._

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't been on in a while! And I know Sesshomaru is out of character, but he needs to care a little more lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get the next one up soon too! Please review and no flames k. I don't take those well lol. See ya!**

**Thanx to my bf and other friends who have encouraged me to continue! Xoxo to you all :D**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** and will **never**own Inuyasha… sadly. *silently cries* haha :D

**Author's Note:**

Hey well it's been a long, long while since I've last been online. I don't think I'll continue this story unless I get more reviews. Reviews give me confidence which is what I'm lacking at the moment. I would love to continue but I'll leave that up to the readers. The few that have reviewed thank you so much. And I don't take flames well… Instead of flames please send me nice tips on how I can improve this story and my writing.

Thanks again for those who reviewed and to those who read this.

-BugBite14


End file.
